The Ball
by Kira Hayashi
Summary: Their parents want to hold a ball. Good thing their big sister is there to take care of them. Oneshot. AU stuff.


„Onee-sama! Big Sister!"

Two pairs of feet echoed through the castles halls as their owners ran toward their destination. Two boys - twins to be exact- with bulbous spiked orange hair with bangs curling inward around their faces and purple eyes -the older one had more sharper eyes while the younger ones were more round- darted through the hallways, making the servants and maids jumping out of their way. The older one of the two wore silver sashes across his chest, a wind chime-like necklace, a red jeweled silver necklace on his head, silver earring, silver bracelets on his right arm, gray pants with pointe shoes, a white-purple dual colored skirt with a black fabric belt holding it in place together with a silver pocket-like object and a large golden gauntlet covering his entire left arm with a spiked protruding. His younger brother wore the same pants, shoes, bracelets, head accessories, pocket and a look-alike skirt. His chest was free from any accessories and he wore a golden necklace which covered almost all of his neck.

They dashed up the long stairs which lead into a small garden in the highest tower and bursted through the entrance but the younger one tripped, causing him to stumble against his brother which made both of them fall right on their faces with a loud thud.

„Oh my! Are you alright?" a soft, feminine voice called out to them as she ran towards them.

„Yeah, yeah. We're fine" the older brother answered and stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

„So, why the rush?", she chuckled.

„We need your help, Onee-sama" the younger brother answered. There sister looked questionable at them. She wore a white priestess dress with a purple underskirt, golden heeled sandals, a V-shaped light purple belt with a small red jewel and two warps with red pellets. Her outfit was completed with white protective sleeves with frills at the end and a head accessories similar to the ones of her brothers. Her hair was shape like her brothers but her bangs were curling outward and her hair was longer in the back, reaching down to her hip and she had purple eyes like her brothers.

„For what do you need my help?" she asked.

„Well, as you know, there is this ball next week where we two are supposed to dance with the princesses of the other kingdoms" the older brother started to explain.

„And you know our dancing skills" the younger brother finished, both of them blushing slightly. Their sister chuckled again and led them to the center of the garden.

„Don't worry I will teach you" she smiled.

„Thank you. Onee-sama, Big Sister" both of them thanked her at the same time.

A week later the twins stood nervously before the doors of the ballroom. They were correcting each others clothing's. The older on was wearing his purple cape.

„I'm nervous, Onii-sama"

„Don't worry, lil bro. As long as we don't step on the feet of the princesses we're fine" he joked but his tension didn't leave him „And I told you to stop calling me Onii-sama!" he tipped his brother on the forehead, chuckling. They both turned more tense as there heard that there were announced.

„Sons of King Xaver and Queen Mila. Hiers of the United Therian Kingdoms. Prince Vector and Prince Ray"

They both stepped through the door as they where opened by two guards. They did they best to hide their nervousness and it worked. Until, of course, Rays clumsiness decided to make an appearance too. Ray ended up tripping over the carpet and pulled his older brother with him down as he tried to balance himself off. They both -like always- fell down flat on their faces with a loud thud. The king face palmed and the entire room was silent for some minutes.

„For Gorgonics sake, Ray!" Vector suddenly screamed at his younger brother „Of all time, you had to trip NOW?!"

„I'm sorry, Onii-sama" Ray whined.

„I told you to stop calling me that!"

The entire room started laughing at the behavior of the twins.

„It's the same every time" the king sighed „We have to do something against Rays clumsiness"

„Now, now dear. You know it's part of his nature and if you hadn't noticed by now, some of the princesses find it quite adorable" the queen whispered to her husband. The king let out a quit sigh.

Both princes stood up and continued their way toward the thron where their parents where.

One of the guards cleared his throat before announcing someone again.

„First born and daughter of King Xaver and Queen Mila. High priestess of the United Therian Kingdoms. Princess Phecda"

The princess walk in with a grace and powerful appearance. She held her head high as she walked towards her parents and younger brothers. As she stood next to them the king took a step forward.

„Dear guest. I'm faltered that so many of you showed up to this ball. But I don't want to wast our time with talking so may this ball beginn"

The guest applauded and the music started to play. The king returned to his family and spoke to his sons.

„And now you two go and dance with some of the princesses and please, don't mess this up. Especially you, Ray" he whispered to them and Ray made a face, causing Vector to laugh quietly.

„Of course, father. Come on Ray, let's go" Vector answered between his giggles and pulled his brother with him. Phecda turned to her father.

„Don't worry, father. I asked the Gorgonics to keep an eye out on them. If the two start messing this up, they'll tell me and I will do my best to stop them" she smiled softly at her father who nodes thankfully.

„Thanks Phecda. I can always count on you. And now go and amuse yourself" he smiled and she took of, after she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Both the priestess and the princes had vanished from the kings and queens view, so they both started to dance.

Phecda had to stop her brothers countless times from messing things up. Most of the times it was Ray. She only had to stop Vector twice from pulling a prank on someone.

Unfortunately to say, only thirty minutes had passed since the ball begann.


End file.
